


Prompts: 9/1/13

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Body Swap, Daddy Kink, Drunken Shenanigans, End of the World, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Genderbending, Jock/Nerd, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Twin!Jonny, there's only like one pwp scene just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed help with writing and got the following prompts: jock/nerd couple, shyness, body swap, what did we do last night?, the world ends, twins, finger-fucking; daddy kink, unconscious flirting, and writing.</p><p>Each chapter is a different prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jock/Nerd Couple -- Alexander Ovechkin/Sidney Crosby

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaahahahah what

**\--Prompt: Jock/nerd couple--**

 

Sidney chooses to ignore the idiots around him and continues to study for the history test he has in a few days.

He starts to tap his pen unconsiously against the book as the minutes past, his eyes taking in the information quickly.

Suddenly a paper plane hits Sidney on the forehead. It falls softly and lands in a disgruntled heap on his book. He frowns and look up to see Alexander Ovechkin giving him a gap-toothed grin.

"Sorry! May I have back?"

Sidney feels his face start to warm. He scrambles to grab the plane and quickly stands so he can hand it to the grinning boy.

"I, um, here!"

Alexander blinks for a moment before grinning again, happily taking the plane from Sidney's open hand.

"Thank you, Sid!"

"You know my name?" Sid says before he can stop himself. He almost covers his mouth with his hands as his face grows even hotter.

Alexander lets out a cheerful laugh and nods. "Of course I know Sid's name! Sid is smartest student in school."

Sid shuffles his feet and smiles shyly at Alexander. "Oh, wow, thanks."

"Only stating truth," Alexander replied. "I also know you good at hockey."

"What?"

"Saw you playing with friends. Should try out for school team. Would love to have you on it," Alexander says.

Sidney giggles, which is horrifying, and replies, "Yeah, okay. What time should I be there, Alexander?"

"Come at five. And Sid?"

"Yes?"

"You call me Alex, okay?"

Sidney bites his lip and nods. 

"'Kay."

"See you then. Bye, Sid!"

Sidney stares after Alex, totally not checking him out. As soon as he's gone, Sidney looks around subtely before fist pumping.

"Fuck yes!" he hisses, dropping down into his seat. 

He ignores his studies for the rest of his visit to the library, too busy doodling little hockey sticks and hearts in his notebook, Alex's name decorating each and every one of them.


	2. Shyness -- Alexandre Burrows/Ryan Kesler, Maxim Lapierre/Kevin Bieksa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beaches yo

**\--prompt: shyness--**

Alex has always had a problem with being able to talk to people. Especially to people he likes.

Which is why Alex is using an umbrella to hide from the cute life-guard. 

"Really?" Maxim asks in French. 

"Go away," Alex mutters in reply.

"Why won't you just talk to him?" Maxim asks, rubbing sun screen into his arms.

"I'm absolutely horrible with people! Last time I tried talking to a guy, he laughed at my English."

"Well," Maxim starts, "to be fair, it was Kevin."

Alex scowls up at Maxim. Alex had just moved to town and Kevin had been his next door neighbor. He had tried talking to Kevin and after only a minutes, Kevin had laughed so hard he had fallen into   
his mother's rose bush.

"He never laughs at you," Alex states, turning back to stare at the life-guard.

"That's because I can actually form a sentence," Maxim replies in English, blushing.

He knows Maxim is blushing; he doesn't even have to look. He's always blushing when Kevin is brought up. Alex turns back to Maxim, who starts making kissy faces at him.

"Fuck off," Alex replies in his own accented English.

A warm chuckle sounds from behind them and Alex turns to see a smiling Kevin standing in front of the cute-life guard.

"Hey, Max, want to go get something to drink?" Kevin asks, grinning.

Maxim's cheeks are dusted a light pink as he nods in agreement. "Be back in a minute, Alex."

Alex stares after Maxim, counting all the ways he will get back at Maxim for this betrayal.

"So your name is Alex?"

Alex spins back around and looks on wide eyed as the life-guard sits down beside him.

"Uh," Alex stutters, blushing as nothing comes out of his mouth.

The guy grins. "It's okay. You sounded French. You're English not that good?"

Alex swallows and nods, his hands becoming clammy in his lap.

"Well, Je m'appelle Ryan," he replies, his pronunciation awful.

Alex can't help but giggle as Ryan stutters it out, tripping over the words.

"Yes," Alex says, smiling shyly at him, "name is Alex."

Ryan smiles back at him. He doesn't even laugh at Alex's poor English.


	3. Body Swap -- Jeff Carter/Mike Richards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short short short with oj oh yeah

**\--prompt: body swap--**

Mike hadn't even noticed for the first five minutes after he had woken up. He had gone downstairs to grab some coffee, sat down at the table, and opened he morning paper. He sipped his orange, ignoring the sound of Jeff stumbling into the kitchen.

He listened to Jeff make a cut off choking sound and glanced up to see him looking at himself.

"What?" Mike asked in Jeff's voice.

"I think we have a problem," Jeff replied, his hands - _Mike's hands_ \- gripping the kitchen counter.


	4. What did we do last night? -- Alludes to Sidney Crosby/Alexander Ovechkin/Evgeni Malkin, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Tyler Seguin/Brad Marchand, Claude Grioux/Danny Briere, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, and Cam Atkinson/Rick Nash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totes ship chara/small beds and headless/mascots

**\-- prompt: what did we do last night? --**

Sidney wakes up to Geno snoring beside him. When he tries to climb out of bed, he has trouble taking his foot away from Ovechkin, who is laying at their feet and gripping Sidney's sheet covered foot.

When Sidney finally gets his foot back he almost steps on Chara's face, the large man sleeping with his body under the bed and his feet and head hanging out on either side of the bed.   
Sidney steps past Chara and chooses to ignore Giroux, who is holding Briere in one arm and a pillow in the other. 

The bathroom holds a passed out Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews, both of them lying on each other in the small hotel tub. Sidney wrinkles his nose when he sees Tyler Seguin half hanging onto the toilet, Marchand's head resting on Tyler's ass.

Sidney leaves the bathroom quietly, going to examine the other bed.

Jeff Carter and Mike Richards are sprawled on each other. Rick Nash is covering the pillows on the bed and Cam Atkinson is using Nash's dangling leg as a pillow.

Sidney figured he could handle whatever had happened until his looks on the far side of the bed and sees Stormy, the Hurricane's mascot lying on the floor, his mascot head detached from his body.   
When Sidney kicks at the head and it rolls away, revealing no one in the costume, Sidney sighs.

"What, in the name of the hockey gods, did we fucking do last night?"


	5. The World Ends -- Girl!Patrick Kane/Girl!Jonathan Toews, Girl!Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin, Girl!Eric Staal/Jeff Skiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia be rocking those boots holla

**\--prompt: the world ends--**

Patricia buckles her boots and stands, taking time to wipe the dried dust off of her shorts.

"Sydney just reported in," Jane says, walking up to Patricia.

"And?"

"They found Geno," Jane replied, coming up behind Patricia and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Patricia leaned back against her, her head tilting back to lean on Jane's shoulder.

"Anybody else?"

"Dusty says everybody in L.A. is accounted for. Erica is still looking for Skinner and Andrea is missing half of her team. We haven't heard from any of the others."

"Yet," Patricia states.

Jane hums behind her. 

"Yet."


	6. Twins -- pre-slash Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my head canon is that james totally match makes Jonny and Patrick while falling for one of Patrick's sisters.

**\--prompt: twins--**

"No, fuck you both," Patrick says, staring at the two Jonny's in front of him.

One rolls his eyes (that one is fucking Jonny) and the other grins in amusement.

"This is James," Jonny says, walking past Patrick and flopping onto Patrick's couch.

"Hello," James says, copying Jonny and sitting down beside him.

Patrick stares after the two, wondering how long it will take him to cry.


	7. Daddy Kink; Finger-fucking -- Eric Staal/Jeff Skinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the pwp btw

**\--prompt: finger-fucking; daddy--**

There's too much lube and it's making weird squishing sounds as Erics moves four fingers in and out of Jeff.

Jeff has been begging for the past five minutes, his cock red and weeping.

"Please, please, let me come, please," Jeff whimpers, using the cloth around his wrists to pull off of Eric's fingers, then digging his feet into the bed to pull himself back down onto them.

Eric wraps his hand wround Jeff's cock and pick up his already fast pace. He makes sure to rub against Jeff's prostate. Jeff howls and raises his hips off the bed, tears collecting at the edge of his eyes.

"Please, fuck, please, I'm begging my Daddy, please," Jeff sobs, tugging at his restraints.

Eric stops suddenly, his cock bobbing between his legs. He takes in Jeff's appearance. His skin is blotchy and red, sweat dampening his hair. His wrists are tied and slightly raw from Jeff struggling so much. His legs are opened, sprawled on either side of Eric. His cock twitches often and violently, an angry red. Precum swells at the top and Eric bends down to lick it up.

Jeff gasps and sobs again, his muttering no longer coherent.

"Say it," Eric whispers, sucking lightly on the head.

"Oh god," Jeff replies, bucking his hips.

Eric just lets it slide over the side of his face, never looking away from Jeff's mouth.

"Say it," he insists, pulling his fingers out and ushing back Jeff's legs farther, licking at his gaping hole.

"Daddy! Daddy please let me come!" Jeff cries, his hole twitching and clenching around Eric's tounge. 

Eric pulls back and licks his lips.

"Come for me, Baby Boy. Come for Daddy."

Jeff comes with a broken sob. The streaks of his come are long and splatter across his stomach, reaching as far as his chin.

Eric only has to wrap a hand around his own cock before he comes himself, his cum streaking across Jeff's own release.


	8. Unconscious Flirting -- Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Patrick Sharp/Abby Sharp/Duncan Keith/Kelly-Rae Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops bet turned into threesome ahahahahaha (edit: its a foursome you dumb fuck)

**\--prompt: unconscious flirting--**

Patrick stares blankly as the new rookies Kane and Toews argue. Their movements are flirtatious at the least and fucking dirty at the most.

Duncan skates up beside him and grins.

"How long do you think it will take them to figure it out?"

Patrick just shakes his head in disbelief as the two continue to argue, their faces turning red and getting closer.

"Man, if they don't get their act together in the next year, I owe you a fucking blow job."

It took six years and two Stanley Cups, but the two finally got their act together.

And Patrick, Duncan, Abby, and Kelly-Rae got a very interesting night out of the whole ordeal, so everyone wins.


	9. Writing -- Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish someone would paint a quote about love one me. :(

**\--prompt: writing--**

Jonny curves the paintbrush along Patrick's back, the black standing in contrast to the white he had already put down. He carefully traced the black paint over the white, leaving half of the white still visible.

Patrick laid below him, his breathing even and untroubled. He sighed happily and relaxed farther into the bed, his shoulder unbunching and sinking into the pillows below him. 

A quote by Judy Garland lay across Patrick's back. Jonny's looped writing making the quote pretty and seemilngly flowing.

'For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart.'

Jonny kissed the top of Patrick's spine. That was all it took for Patrick to turn over under Jonny. Both of them forgetting the writing and the paint stained sheets around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had writers block so I got some prompts and then this stuff happened. I'm texastyler91 over on tumblr, yo.


End file.
